rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida DunBroch
Merida DunBroch is one of The Big Four, originally from Brave (2012). She is a fiery Scottish teenager who wants to break free of her mom and the traditions of the past, and takes life into her own hands. Princess Merida is the 16-year-old tomboyish and rebellious daughter of a queen who rules the kingdom alongside her husband. Despite the Queen's desire to see Merida as a proper royal lady, Merida is an impetuous girl who wants to take control of her own destiny. Merida has honed her skill in archery, and is one of the most skilled archers ever seen. She is also skilled in sword-fighting and racing across the countryside on her horse, Angus. Physical Appearance Merida has bright red hair, blue eyes, and light freckles. She has a round face and an athletic figure, with slightly pale skin. She can be seen wearing her royal gown (sky blue with a golden belt) or her woolen covering (pictured). She carries around her bow, and almost always has her quiver around her hips. She can also, at times, be seen with a sword in hand. She has a sturdier build than Rapunzel due to her more physical nature, though she is still considered beautiful. Personality "Fiery" is the one word to describe our Disney princess. Despite being a princess, she is more of a tomboy and a rebel, seeing how much she loves riding her horse and shooting arrows. She even excels in it as well, once describing herself as 'the best archer in the land'. She is fearless, free-spirited and something of a daredevil, seeing how she has climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls. Due to her wild nature, unlike most other Disney princesses (or princesses in general), Merida feels at home in the wilderness, sometimes more than in the castle. She has no trouble living off the land, being able to catch and cook fish and knowing which types of berries are safe to eat. Her rebellious attitude may be developed because of her responsibilities and obligations as a princess, also because of her mother's domineering attitude. Sometimes, she acts without thinking the consequences, just like when she "battled for her own hand", which leads to a disaster within the kingdom. She takes more after her father Fergus in her impulsiveness and warrior-like nature, but begins to learn how to be more diplomatic and thoughtful like her mother. She is also a believer in magic, most probably because she had seen the will-o'-the-wisp when she was little as well as dealing with the witch that turned her mother into a bear. Powers and Abilities Merida is well-known for her superb archery skills. In the opening scene of the film, it is shown that Merida developed her interest in archery when she was very young, and she received her first bow as a birthday present from her father. Even though her mother never approved of this hobby, Merida was passionate about it and practiced often. She never misses, and has the ability to split an arrow, which takes a lot of skill. Merida is also an accomplished horse rider, and is physically strong. This is shown when she hoists herself to the top of the Crone's Tooth. When she protects her mother from her confused father, it is also revealed that she can handle also a sword quite well. Merida is also an experienced ranger and forester, being able to adeptly live off the land with hardly more than her bow and arrow. She can shoot a swimming fish as well as cook it and knows which berry's are safe to eat. At times she feels more at home out in the wild than cooped up in her castle home. Role in the Crossover becomes the 11th Disney Princess in coronation ceremony at Walt Disney World.]] Merida is fiercely loyal to her friends and will stand up for them in any situation, no matter how dangerous. Many fans pair her with Hiccup, even though, in the film, she shows no interest in romance. Her archery and sword-fighting skills are a big help when needed, as is her strong personality and fearless attitude. She is the warrior of the group. Her Clan (or Kingdom's) Crest is seen as her personal mark. Relationships To see Merida's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, click here. To see Merida's pairings, click here. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Steve Purcell, Tony Fucile, Brenda Chapman, Tia Kratter and Matt Nolte) '' Merida-brave-33878003-1280-977.jpg Brave-brave-33573520-3035-1619.jpg Brave-Merida-Concept-Art-e1334177953472-878x1024.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Brave Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:The Big Four Category:Primary Character Category:Warriors Category:Archers Category:Hunters